


Dream on

by Driverpicksthemusic



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driverpicksthemusic/pseuds/Driverpicksthemusic
Summary: I haven’t written for a while but I feel like I’ve gotten better from my first story. I hope you enjoyed this !! Please comment and tell me how I can improve and what you’d like to see happen :))





	Dream on

"DEAN!" He had been running for ages now, they had gone to Chicago thinking that it was going to be a quick witch hunt. Key word there: _thinking_.

 Sam had been searching for hex bags or coins or anything to figure out what the hell was going on. They hadn't thought for a second that the reason they couldn't find the damned person who aided the disappearance of a variety of people, was because it was a Djinn.

 Yippee for Dean.

 Sam was a bit behind him as they were running, close enough to almost talk almost normally but they weren't in arms reach of each other.

 Without warning dean seemed to be grabbed by, well, everything, this enveloping feeling overtook his entire body and everything went black. He was almost aware of himself but it was more like a lucid dream. He didn't even care to move, which was odd.

 It was more comforting than unsettling, he was both numb and warm. If that made sense. That was about all that happened before he had completely blacked out.

 Dean woke up under a warm comforter next to someone. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to sneak out of the bed, how drunk was he last night? He didn't remember anything, oh geez, he went home with this chick. He started looking on he floor to see if he could find his pants, he looked in the bathroom and under the bed, even in the hallway.

 Where the hell were his pants? Getting frustrated he sat on the bed, as soon as he put his head into his hands he heard rustling next to him. She was waking up. Well shit. This'll be awkward. "Dean?" A mans gruff voice asked, "you're awake already?" Dean twirled around awkwardly to see Cas sitting up, his bare chest showing.

 "CAS?!" Dean practically screamed. He fell off the bed and started scrambling to find his pants again. "What the hell man?! Where are we?! What happened last night?!"

_What was going on?_  Why was his best friend in bed with him, clearly they both lacked clothes, so what the fuck went down last night?

 "Dean are you alright?" Cas titled his head and reaches to touch deans forehead.

 Dean smacked cas's hand away, "What the hell happened? Did I drink too much? Did we..?” His voice trailed off.

 "Dean, calm down. We went out to dinner last night, for our anniversary? We drank a few too many glasses of wine and came home. Do you want me to get you some water? Are you still drunk, it's not like you to be this much of a lightweight? What's going on?"

 Dean cleared his threat and tried but failed to take his wide eyes, "oh uh yea, w-water would be great." Cas started to get up and Dean realized that he wasn't exactly in footie pajamas. "WAIT I'll get it, you s-stay in bed."

 "You sure baby?"

 "Bab-? I mean yea I'm sure, thanks Cas," As soon as he stepped out the room he started to feel a little less vulnerable, considering he wasn't in front of Cas without clothes anymore. He ran his hand through his hair and took a breathe.

 "Okay, so what happened to me?" When he reached what seemed to be the living room he sat down and tried to rationalize his thoughts.

 Are those photos of them? Were they kissing? Oh god. He needs to get the hell out of here. None of this shit was making sense. Frustrated, he walked into the kitchen and started searching for a cup. He grabbed two, one for Cas, not playing along with whatever is happening could get him in more trouble than it was worth.

 He needed coffee, he saw a machine so he might as well. Dean looked at the faint blue glow coming from the machine and everything came rushing back to him. Running with Sam on a hunt, getting taken, the comforting feeling of apparently being blacked out having the life drained out of him slowly. He should've known it wasn't a damn witch. But why the fuck would a Djinn put him in a world with Cas as his..? What was Cas to Dean in this world? A fuckbuddy? No. He had said they went out last night. A casual fling? He had seen pictures of them together so probably not. Was it something serious? Marriage? Was he a boyfriend to him a fiancé? Wait hadn't he said anniversary? He was pretty sure they were living together. But why?

 Cas was his best friend. He didn't have feelings for him. Why was he in a world where him and Cas woke up in the same bed, without clothes, with pictures of them, after a night celebrating the anniversary of something he isn't even aware of.

 Maybe it's the same type of Djinn that fed on their victims fear. Nightmarish things, like with Charlie and her video game world. It's not nightmarish here though. It's just strange and Dean is a bit freaked out by this whole situation.

 He's not gay. He's not. Well yea he can appreciate how someone can look. Like Sam is a good looking guy, he's his brother see. Cas is a good looking guy, especially with his hair how it was when he woke up.

 He clears his throat, "what the hell is this world. Did I just think that?" He whispered to himself. He hadn't even begun to make coffee or get the glasses of water.

 Well I guess a water and a coffee? Or two coffees? Well damn. He'll just ask. "Uh Cas?"

 "Yea?"

 They didn't have to speak very loud it was a good sized apartment but it wasn't too big to where you couldn't hear from down the hall. "Do you want coffee?"

 "Sure! As long as you don't give me crap for how much creamer is in it!" Dean laughs. Cas was like that in his world. He enjoyed coffee, but only if he couldn't actually taste it. He still has a fond look ok his face after he finishes. He made Cas's the same way he did usually. 1/2 creamer 1/2 coffee.

His own was made with a spoonful of sugar, Dean could never understand how Cas could enjoy a cup that tasted like pure sweetness. Dean carefully walked back to the room with the mugs and silently hoped Cas had put some clothes on. He'll just have to act as normal as possibly in this situation.

 Dean will avoid kissing him. Or really any excessive physical contact of any kind. Itd be weird. Cas is family.

 Dean didn't have feelings for guys and Cas, well Cas was an Angel in his world he didn't have feelings for people did he? Surely not in a romantic way. He needs to get out of here. But until then.. "I brought your coffee," he said with a fake side smile"

 "Uh," he said after Cas had taken his first sip, "where exactly are my clothes?"

 

 "Well, even though we were both pretty drunk I managed to get both of ours off. I woke up around two last night to pee and picked them up and threw them in the laundry," Cas pointed to a basket on the inside of the closets open door.

 

 Dean decided to play along, if he keeps himself out of trouble maybe he'll have time to figure out how to get out of here.

 

 Cas looks over to the clock on the nightstand and turns to him, "you're going to be late for work if you don't hurry, get dressed and I'll get us some medicine to help with the hangover."

 

 Cas got up and headed towards the bathroom door, thankfully he was at least wearing underwear.

 

 Woah.

 

 He hasn't even realized how in shape Cas was.

 

 Under the coat and suit there was no way to tell. Dean scanned his eyes over him, he hadn't even realized he stopped walking.

 

 "Like what you see?" Cas laughed and winked before closing the bathroom door behind him.

 

 Did he just check out Cas? Oh god. He needs to get dressed, right now. Cas needs to get dressed. And he really needs to get out of this bed and stop thinking about his best friends prominent hip bones.

 

 Can Djinns alter their victims thoughts? That has to be what's going on.

 

 Dean skims through the shirts hanging up in the closet and picks a button down, a little darker than maroon, shirt. He rolls up the sleeves and grabs a pair of dark faded jeans. He's dressed better than he would be back home.

 

 Obviously he wasn't actually hungover, maybe he could just turn down Cas's offer... His apparent fiancé was still in the bathroom so before Dean had the chance to see him, yet again, without a shirt, he scurried out of the room.

 

 Jesus Christ.

 

 He is a grown man.

 

 A grown man shouldn't have to run out of a room to avoid seeing his fake significant other.

 

But he just tip-toe-ran out of the room.

 

 Chuckling to himself and walks over to a dark brown love seat in the living room.

 

 It's a genuinely great looking apartment, it was two bedrooms at least, two bathrooms, one in the room and one in the hallway. The living room was a nice size as well, not huge but too small either, great kitchen. He saw a bunch of cookbooks maybe one of them cooks in this world.

 

 Deans honestly surprised by how calm he is at the moment. Even though he knew it was all a facade he couldn't help but enjoy some peace for a while.

 

 He hopes Sammy is okay. Maybe him and real Cas are trying to figure out a way to find him. It wouldn't be the first time he was captured.

 

 Should he wait for him to come out before heading to his unknown job?

 

 Humming slightly to himself he turned his head. To his right was a framed photo of him and Cas at some weird place. '

 

 Where is that?' He thought he himself. They both looked so... happy and in love. It was weird seeing that look on his face. Pure joy and affection. And Cas's face wasn't worn and filled with worry. He was smiling and it looked like he had tears in his eyes.

 

 He hadn't even heard Cas walk towards him, "I wasn't even remotely prepared for when you proposed at the planetarium, it was like a dream come true."

 

 Dean was shifting in his seat. He wish he could at least 'remember' something so that he could contribute to the conversation. How could he ever be in love with Cas?

 

 How did they get out of the last Djinn world? Killing the other person right?

 

 He has to kill Cas to get out of here.Oh god. His breath caught in his throat at the realization

 

 He's Deans best friend of course it will be difficult. What is this stupid thing trying to convince him? That he's in love? Dean Winchester doesn't fall in love. Especially not with an angel in a male meat suit.

 

 He has one night stands and drunken kisses with random girls in bars. The last time he was in love didn't end so well did it?

 

 The memory of him ripped from Ben and Lisa's minds. Why would this be an ideal world for the Djinn to feed off him? It didn't make sense. None of this made sense.

 

 He exhaled harsher than necessary and got up. Apparently he needed to go to work. Play house. That's all he had to do to keep this world from crashing in on him.

 

 "I have to head off to work, I'll see you after. Bye Cas," he smiled st him and started heading for the door.

 

 He was just about out until Cas grabbed him wrist and pulled him back. "Hold on there," he smiled. Oh geez. This is such a gross relationship.

 

 Was he going to say some bad lovey-dovey nickname and saying that makes everyone want to vomit? 'I love you to the moon and back Deany Weiney."

 

 Not that can't be that, if this was supposed to be an ideal world Cas wouldn't be like that. But what if this wasn't supposed to be an ideal world? He didn't think being engaged to Cas was ideal but look at them.

 

 Maybe he ju-. Deans thoughts were cut short when Cas pressed his lips against his. Dean instinctively closed his eyes, his lips were slightly chapped and his breath was minty. Before he knew it the kiss was over and Dean was slightly winded.

 

 "Bye, have a good day at work."

 

 "Y-yea, bye." Cas just kissed him. They were kissing. Why didn't he pull away? It wasn't even long, why can he still feel a slight tingle where Cas's mouth was?

 

 Most importantly. Where the hell does he work?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for a while but I feel like I’ve gotten better from my first story. I hope you enjoyed this !! Please comment and tell me how I can improve and what you’d like to see happen :))


End file.
